Nightwatcher: Man with a Million Mindsets
Nightwatcher: Man with a Million Mindsets 'is a comic book mini-series and follows the Neo Comics character Nightwatcher in his very first solo comic. Characters Main *'Dr. Daniel "Dan" Irving/Nightwatcher - the title character and the protege of the hero Wildster. The comic follows him in his own adventure while Wildster is out of town with the hero group the Alphas. Recurring *'Helpy' - a robot designed by the Wildster who becomes Dan's temporary helper. *'Alice Tully' - a childhood friend of Dan's. *'Donald "Don" Tully' - Alice's brother. *'Mayor Lea Woods' - the Mayor of Dusk City. Antagonists *'The Lord of the Flies' - the main antagonist of the series who is obsessed with many different things. Issues #"Chapter One": A man talks about his past, revealing that he's always had a love for comics and grew up in a time where comics were thought to be only for "nerds". In the present day, Nightwatcher (AKA Dan Irving) pays a homeless man before entering a diner where he encounters a group of robbers, who steal money for running away. Nightwatcher manages to capture one of them, who breaks down in tears and claims he's going to die. Nightwatcher tries to comfort the man, but he bursts into ink in front of his eyes, much to his horror and amazement. After this, he takes his suit off and has an encounter with Alice Tully, a childhood friend of his who reveals that her brother is in debt to a loan shark. However, the worst part is yet to come, as the next morning Dan finds out the loan shark was shot and killed and Alice's brother, Don, has been arrested for the murder. #"Chapter Two": The man reveals that when he was a teenager, comics became extremely dark and went further and further away from what they once were. In modern day, after a conversation with Alice, Dan agrees to try and prove Don is innocent. During his investigation, he finds out about a man named The Lord of the Flies who Dan feels is strangely familiar to him. The Lord ends up getting into a fight with Dan only to disappear behind in a closet. Dan, believing the Lord is most likely involved in this somehow, begins looking for information on him with the help of a robot named Helpy. Dan eventually comes across a place named Xero, which is a strange rave created for "adult". In the rave, a large number of people are experimenting with their sexualities, drinking, smoking, doing drugs and so on. Dan, not wanting to get involved, ignores them and eventually spots the Lord of the Flies, who is smoking opium through a hookah. The Lord looks at Dan before walking away. Dan tries to follow him, but he is pinned by the people around him, who begin attacking him only to stop once The Lord leaves. Dan manages to pick himself up and finds a note left by the Lord, which is an address. Dan makes his way there, only to reveal that it is Don's house, which is full of paper. Dan picks up a piece of paper and goes stone-faced in shock when he finds a drawing of his first encounter with the Lord. #"Chapter Three": The man talks about how he liked to come up with his own superheroes. In the present, Dan is still in the building, staring in amazement at the picture when the police show up. The police reveal that they are also investigating the situation, and claim that this case is too big for a "sidekick". Dan becomes upset at this but leaves the building. Dan, still not believing Don is guilty, sneaks into the ward and looks at the loan shark's reports, which reveal that the inside of his body had ink splats inside it, with no one being sure where they came from. Dan reads these reports at a bar, where a superhero woman, named Harriet, invites him to join their clique. She lists off members and reveals that the Lord of the Flies is a member. Dan asks where they have their meetings and Harriet takes him to a small bar. Dan enters and spots the Lord, who, strangely enough, begins running away from Dan. The chase ends at the prison, where the Lord once again disappears. Dan enters the prison, wanting to speak with Don, only to reveal the prison has nothing but a white void inside it. As soon as Dan sees this, the whole prison bursts into ink, which sucks Dan inside of it. When Dan gets out, it's revealed he is inside a black void which appears to have nothing in it. #"Chapter Four": Dan quickly realizes that whatever he thinks of while in the void becomes real, so he imagines the planet Earth and manages to teleport himself back home. The Lord of the Flies reveals that he had an imagination once, he would create stories about superheroes and supervillains battling each other. But then he grew up and couldn't anymore. Dan tries to speak with the Lord, but the Lord attacks him. The two have their longest battle yet, the entire time the Lord demands to know how Dan kept his creativity. The whole battle ends with Dan winning before revealing that he kept his creativity because he always held on to a piece of his childhood, unlike the Lord who thinks just because he's over 18 means he can't enjoy the things he loves anymore. The Lord unmasks himself, revealing the face of Don. The Lord asks Dan why he hasn't exploded into ink, with Dan claiming that it's because he is real. The Lord did everything Don wanted to do and didn't think for himself, whereas Dan did what he wanted to do. The Lord claims that he is afraid and Dan says that he knows. After this, the Lord bursts into ink and the real Don is set free. Alice asks Nightwatcher about everything, with him saying something that he claims will either answer all of her questions or raise more of them: "sometimes when you want something to be real. It can be." Trivia *The ending of the comic was left purposely vague as to make it more memorable. Category:Comics Category:Neo Comics Category:GazzaB9's Ideas